


Worth Fighting for

by WhatispersonalspaceJYP



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang chan being a best friend, Break Up, F/M, M/M, Make Up, Suicide Attempt, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatispersonalspaceJYP/pseuds/WhatispersonalspaceJYP
Summary: You and Lix had been fighting, but this time he left. What would happen now?
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Worth Fighting for

“Felix! Don’t you walk out on me! If you go now you never have to come back again!” You yelled angry at your boyfriend. 

“Fine! at least I don’t have such a bossy partner! I’ll send someone this week to collect my stuff!” Felix walks to the front door and slams it shut.

You screamed as you saw Felix leave. Knowing you can’t do anything about it. You saw the love of your life walking away after saying those hurtful words. 

The fight wasn’t about something major... just about forgetting something from the grocery store, but it was mixed with being very stressed and frustrated a fight was unavoidable. 

It was a few days later and you felt empty. You felt as if there was nothing left to do. All you did was lay on the bed and stare up at the ceiling. Only getting out to grab a bit of food or to go to the bathroom. 

You got out of bed and walked downstairs to grab some water. The place was a mess, but you couldn’t care less. Felix was all you had the only one who cared about you and now he was gone. 

The others from Stray Kids did send you text, but you answered non of them. Making them worry a lot. Chan, who was your best friend was torn because of the breakup as he didn’t know who to help. 

You didn’t realize you walked upstairs again and you looked out of the window. It was night time and the stared were bright. You were amazed by it, remembering the talk you had with your grandmothers many years ago.

‘Dear Y/N, you see once we die, we become the stars. Looking out for the persons we love.’ 

You smiled sadly. “Granny? I think it’s time to join you.” You said to the stars. You grabbed your phone and got to Chan’s contact and started writing. 

‘Dear Channie!

Thank you so much for being an amazing friend and I never could ask for another one. Only this is the last time you hear from me. It hurts. It hurts so much, I can’t take it anymore. So this is goodbye. Making sure you and others won’t be too sad or upset. This is the choice I made and this will be goodbye.’

Just a few minutes after sending the text, Chan called you in panic.

Chan looks at the members who were all in the living room. “I can’t fucking get a hold of her!”He said in a clear panic. Felix looks at Chan with tears in his eyes and quickly jumps up at the third time trying to call you. He made a promise to himself at this moment that he would save you only he could do it. He could stop you, he just had to be fast enough.

Felix quickly put on his shoes and jacket and ran out. He ran all the way to your house. No matter how tired he was getting in his legs.

Felix stood in front of your door, knocking. “Y/N open up! Don’t do something fucking stupid!”

You were crying at this point, opening the door. “Felix?” You were just a bathrobe when you opened the door. You were planning on ending it later, but Felix standing right in front of you made it feel unreal.

Felix nods and pulls you into a hug. “I’m sorry love. What I said was very mean of me. I understand that I screwed up and that you probably never want to see me again.” 

You hugged Felix back. “I need you, Felix! but what you said isn’t alright.” You mumbled. 

Felix leads you inside and helps you on the couch. He looks around the house and noticed how messy it was. Felix kisses your head and pulls you up.

Felix leads you to the bathroom and undressed you and himself before starting the shower. You whined slightly as Felix pulls you under him with him. 

“Woah! Felix!” You screamed out while laughing slightly. Felix cleans you up and then plops you on the bed. 

You realized how tired you were when you laid on the bed, being cuddled by Felix. You fell asleep and Felix out of bed and decided to clean your house as an apology. 

The next morning you woke up alone, but when you walked downstairs everything was clean and Felix was sitting there waiting for you at the breakfast table with pancakes and strawberries. “I’m sorry Y/N, please take me back.

You nod and ran into Felix’s arm. “I take you back Lix! Just don’t leave me again.”


End file.
